Forum:Malx
Characters Real Life Name: Will James Characters In-Game Name: Malx Age and Birthday (Game Started on November 6th, 2022): June 30th 2004 Gender: Male *Solo Player *Beta Tester History The first memory that Will has of his life is the death of his parents, He was only 4 when it happened. They had been driving home from a family christmas when a truck driver lost control of his truck for a second, it had swerved and almost hit them, he remembered his mothers gasp of horror as she thought for moment that they were going to be hit. But the true horror was only about to begin. The truck driver must hve forgoten to secure his load properly because at the moment Will's parents thought they were all safe, disaster struck. Metal pipes had fallen loose from the truck and seem to hurtle towards them, his mother screamed to watch out, the brakes were slammed, glass crunching, the sickening thud of pipes driving through his parents bodies and out the backs of their seats, the blood pouring into the back seats from the holes in his parents chairs, the searing pain on his cheek where another pipe had just grazed him, and the gleam of metal beside his face. He had missed death by the slightest margin, and then he had cried. Cried for hours until someone showed up and called the police. He had been placed in foster care after that, moving from home to home, never having a real family, but always followed by misfortune. Being mugged at knifepoint, gunpoint, beaten by drunken foster care, beaten up at school. The only place he felt at home was the one place he could make his own. So Will turned to online gaming, he could fight back, he could fit in, and misfortune didnt follow him there. At the age of 17 he finally got out, got a job for himself, a small place of his own and then started to save. Saving enough for the equipment and the game that would completely immerse him into its world. A world were he could finally feel alive in, a world that would feel infinitely more real then his own... in more ways then he could have ever counted on. Personality Will is a generally secluded person, prefering to work alone and to struggle then to group up for an easier time. Growing up and being discarded and unwanted from home to home has made him very self reliant and caused no shortage of trust issues. He places value on strength and dexterity with less in constitution due to his belief and real life experience that being able to hit hard and fast and then get out of the way is probably the most valuable things you can learn. "Even the mountains wither before the relentless assault of the wind." Will doesnt place much value in charisma for the fact that he sees little point in dealing with others. Skills Extended Weight Limit Leather Equipment Parry Acrobatics One Handed Straight Sword A very interesting character with a very vivid backstory. I can't wait to see what he's going to do in-game. Approved, make a page on this wiki and then head over to the forum (http://swordartonlinerp.boards.net/) to begin roleplaying with us!